Olivia Potter
by Marina4
Summary: One girl, one time, one place, the start of a saga. The girl- Olivia Potter. The time- 1711. The place- Hogwarts.
1. A letter From Hogwarts, and a Visit to D...

Olivia Potter By Marina  
  
A/N: This one is in a totally different time to HP and the Marauders. Actually, it's hardly HP, but Olivia is his ancestor. So, it is loosely connected to HP.  
  
Disclaimer: Hogwarts and the things that you recognise belong to JK. The rest belongs to moi.  
  
On with the show (soz, but I just love saying that!)  
  
CHAPTER ONE- Letters from Hogwarts and A Visit to Diagon Alley.  
  
(31ST July, 1711)  
  
Dear diary, I got a letter today from Hogwarts. I have been waiting for the letter since Henrietta and Henry started Hogwarts. Papa and Mama are proud of me. Henrietta and Henry - the twins, who left only just last year - are also equally pleased. I am glad I have finally been admitted.  
  
Mama replied to the letter, and tomorrow, we are to go to Diagon Alley. I have only been there but a few times, with Henry and Henrietta. Now I go to buy my Hogwarts equipment. Mama says her heart swells with pride, mine swells with excitement.  
  
Yours, Olivia.  
  
(1ST August, 1711)  
  
  
  
Dear Diary, Today, I went to Diagon Alley, with mama, papa, Henry and Henrietta. How I love that place; the many smells, the shops, the bustling street, the crowds of people, the gossip! I bought new robes, cloaks, cauldron, and all my equipment. My wand is a brilliant masterpiece, says Henry, and Henrietta adores my barn owl, Barnaby.  
  
We saw that dreaded, vulgar Gerald Marsh. Henrietta simpers after him, though he is twenty years her senior. I find him an annoying, pathetic old fool. Henrietta finds him sophisticated, clever and, I quote her, "the perfect husband." Papa is also interested in marriage between Henrietta and Gerald, for he is rich. We are not bad off, but the Marsh family inheritance would do well for any son Henrietta bears, Papa says. Sometimes I think that Papa doesn't care for us when it concerns marriage, and all he wants is to have rich in-laws. He forbade Henry to court Martha Mills, for she was not of our class, and inferior. When Henry tried to woo her in secret, Papa found out, and turned very violent. Poor old Martha, I liked her very much, and so did Henry. But Papa scared her away, once and for all. Papa then lectured us saying that he would rather us have loveless marriages with people superior to us in class and finance, than for us to be in a marriage of love with a commoner.  
  
I hope Mama speaks up against Papa, for she disapproves of Gerald, I can tell, though, when confronted, she denies it. Oh poor mama, she doesn't have much will. She, like all other married Witches are kept oppressed. I know that we are more free than Muggle women, but I still don't understand why we should be degraded. We are not weaker than wizards; I know that for a fact, for mama is as powerful as papa, and Henrietta as powerful as Henry. If only I could do something. But I am an 11-year-old novice witch, who hasn't been to one single lesson, at Hogwarts. I can't wait until 1st September! Yours, Olivia 


	2. Olivia's BIG day!

A/N: Well, welcome to my second chapter of my story. Most of the story is written from Olivia's diary, some from news headlines from The Daily Prophet (another wonderful creation by JK) and some are in normal story narrative style in 3rd person.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is loosely connected to HP, but still, it has some stuff that belongs to JK. But the rest, and most of it, belong to ME!  
  
Chapter Two- Olivia's Big Day  
  
  
  
1st September 1711  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was my big day; I have waited all summer, and indeed, all my life, for this day. Today, Mama and Papa and Henry kissed me goodbye, as I left to board the carriage which will take me to Hogwarts. It is a long trail of carriages pulled by something I couldn't see; but the thing could've been invisible, or indeed nothing, for this is the magical world. (A/N: They didn't have trains then, so therefore no Hogwarts Express, unless they all wanted to be hanged by the Muggles.)  
  
I boarded the train. There was a nasty, greasy, slimy boy up in front of me, smirking. It turned out his name was Seth Snape. He is higher class than me, and his family is rumoured to be Dark Wizards. Papa says never to trust a Snape. He also says many other things, but they are all obscenities and blasphemies, so I must never speak of them. There was another nasty boy of a higher class to me, who seemed to be a friend of Snape. His name was Lucifer Malfoy. The Malfoys are also a family to be wary of.  
  
But, I also met Simeon Black, who was a laugh, Romulus Lupin, who is kind and quiet, and Prentice Pettigrew, who I didn't like all that much of, for there is something ratty about him. I also met Virtue and Chastity Daffodilla, two blonde twins. They were all nice, and I can tell that we are all to be great friends.  
  
We finally arrived at the castle. I was awed. Great slabs of timeless stone faced me, staring blankly, as I looked at their impressive frame silhouetted against the twilight sky. The lake was calm, and sparkling, the forest, tall and green.  
  
The gamekeeper, Ol' Ogden Mills (Martha's papa), led us by lantern light to the lake, where we boarded some boats, which sailed to a cave across the lake, where we were led to an empty chamber, where we were greeted by a tall no-nonsense-looking old man. He had tanned skin, which was carved by wrinkles.  
  
He explained the four houses, though I already knew them all: there was Gryffindor, where my family all had been at their time here, and where I wanted to be. It was the house of chivalry and bravery and courage. Then there is Ravenclaw, where the clever belong. Then, Hufflepuff, where the loyal and hard working are placed, then Slytherin where the evil and cunning and determined live. I wished with all my soul, that I would not shame my family to be put in there. No one had ever told me how you were placed in the houses. I had no idea.  
  
So, I was shocked when I found out that we were to wear an old hat, which would tell us where we belonged.  
  
All my friends and I were placed into Gryffindor, and I was pleased. Malfoy and Snape went to Slytherin. They deserve it; they are most definitely evil.  
  
Then we feasted, and I have never had such great food. Then, afterwards, we were taken to our common room, and my girlfriends and I said goodnight to the boys, as we went into our respective dormitories, which is where I am now.  
  
Yours, Olivia.  
  
3rd September 1711  
  
Dear diary, Already, and I haven't spent a week at Hogwarts, and I am in trouble. It's all Prentice's fault, of course; Simeon was the one who thought to put dragon's dung in Malfoy and Snape's lunch, and I was the one who helped and did most of it, and so Prentice took it upon himself to be the one who told all. I went with the two boys to the kitchens (a friendly prefect showed us how to get there) and the House Elves were ever so cooperative. Though, they did seem a bit worried. However, when we questioned by a teacher (Professor Wontonne), he blamed everything on me! Call himself a marauder! (A/N: Yes, I know that Olivia is writing over 300 years before the Marauders, but I doubt an eighteenth century person is going to say Prankster.) A marauder never blames others, or betrays a fellow marauder. So, Simeon and I had to scrub the dungeon floors, but Prentice managed to get out detention, by saying that he had nothing to do with it. The cheek! So, Simeon and I are going to get back him, our so-called friend. I got a letter from mummy today. She says she's missing me already. I miss her, Papa, Henry, and Henrietta, and all my dolls. I could only bring Annabel with me. I didn't get any home news, though, but it would only make me homesick, to be only freshly away from home to be taunted with things I am missing out on. She'll tell me more about what's going on at home, when I've settled in more, like she did for Henry and Henrietta.  
  
Yours, Olivia.  
  
16th September 1711  
  
Dear Diary, I have been at Hogwarts for just over a fortnight, and I have settled in astonishingly quickly; Hogwarts is like my second home.  
  
I've also had enough time, to become closer to those in my dorm, as well as those who I met on the train, who are my bestest special friends. Chastity and Virtue are quite hard to tell apart, if neither spoke, but once they do, you find they have different sounding voices, and different laughs, and cries, and screams, and have contrasting personalities.  
  
However, I do not get on with everyone in my dormitory; "Lady" Ursula (she claims to be blue-blooded, and says that her parents are the Right Honourable Lord and Lady Prestine, however, I have my doubts) is snobbish, haughty, vain and proud, and has an annoying whiny voice, and sniffs in discontent and regards everyone as "lesser mortals" and "commoners". Therefore, Virtue, Chastity and I have dubbed her as "Lady Haughty."  
  
Satina is virtuous, pretty, gentle and maternal, and extremely feminine. She is the eldest, and we refer to her lovingly as "Our Mother". She says she wishes to be wed as soon as possible, and she will devote herself to him -her future husband- and will take care of her potential children, and will make sure she has many and numerous. That is her flaw; I do not wish to be a mother and wife, and that's all. Henrietta would readily agree with Satina. However, I can see that, she is frail, and if ever she were to have a child, why, it'd probably kill her. The child would probably be weak as well.  
  
Yours, Olivia.  
  
23RD September 1711,  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I hate potions! The teacher, Professor Snape Senior, is Snape's father, and also, is Malfoy's uncle. So, Snape told Daddy dearest, about that prank (A/N: I know, I know, I said that I doubted that an eighteenth century person would use "Prank", but I'm the author!!!), so Simeon, Prentice and I had to go through sarcasm, unfair criticism etc. We'd already had our punishment! Oh, I'll make sure Prentice regrets ever telling about Simeon and I!  
  
Yours, Olivia. 


	3. Halloween!

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
A/N: Hello again, and welcome to my third chapter to my story! Yay! Anyway, I'd like to say that this story is, as far I know, different from other fanfics, and is almost totally different to HP altogether. I have just thought of a sequel called The Legacy of Olivia Potter, but that's all. I'll need to finish this one first of all, though. Dislaimer: Well, surnames and places, objects, ghosts, spells etc you recognize belong to JK, while the rest is MINE, MINE!!! Mwahahahah!!!! Ahem.  
  
Chapter Three: Halloween!  
  
October 20th 1711,  
  
Dear Diary, It is almost Halloween, and I must admit, I miss mama's pumpkin pies, though, I've heard tell that the Hogwarts' Halloween feasts are simply superb. I shall be the judge of that!  
  
They are to have a ball this year. They are to play traditional Wizarding dances, such as I used to dance to when I was young. Papa taught me. He used to be gentle, and kind, but he's grown bitter, distant from me. I don't know why.  
  
We had flying lessons today; the weather has been too tempestuous recently, and so today was our first flying lessons. I so miss flying over our many acres of land, racing Henry, and laughing, playing Quidditch with Henry and Henrietta and their big friends. Professor Flyte was most pleased with me, and has told me I can play for Gryffindor. Oh the joy! I quickly sent a letter to home, to tell them of my success.  
  
Yours, Olivia.  
  
November 1st 1711, The ball didn't finish until midnight, so it is technically November 1st, and I am finding it hard to write by candlelight, which is poorer than it seems, and what I usually write by; my eyes are tired and itching.  
  
The feast was divine; toffee apples, meat, fish, oxen, pumpkin juice, treacle pudding so sticky I had a hard time trying to unstuck my teeth, but I loved it, and I had lots of pumpkin pies, almost as good as mama's.  
  
I danced, and danced, swirling and swirling in my nice dress robes, clapping and twirling, with Romulus as a dance partner; he is the most splendid of dancers, quick nimble and supportive. We danced to the Salasaraza, an ancient dance, which is quick, with many complicated leaps and twirls. We whirled round to the Tesapea (or the Teacup, as Papa called it), which always makes me feel light and dizzy. We clapped and stomped to the Chacharlon.  
  
I'm tired now, and so I'm going to fall asleep n. 


End file.
